The present invention relates to a method and structure for mounting a terminal connector to a transmission case of an automatic transmission (AT), and more specifically to the method and structure for mounting a terminal connector which is adapted for collecting wirings extending between a control valve unit and various sensors which are used in the AT.
Generally, the AT includes a transmission section for changing rotation input transmitted from an input shaft and a control valve unit for developing and transmitting a hydraulic pressure control signal to the transmission section on the basis of a speed change control command. Recent control valve units include a plurality of electromagnetic control valves and sensors and a terminal connector for wirings which connect the electromagnetic control valves and the sensors and transmit drive currents and current signals therebetween. The terminal connector is fixed to a transmission case.
FIG. 7 is a schematic diagram showing a terminal connector mounting structure of a related art when viewed from an underside thereof after removing an oil pan. In the structure shown in FIG. 7, reference numerals 100, 101 and 102 denote transmission case, control valve unit and terminal connector, respectively. Upon assembling control valve unit 101 to transmission case 100, wirings extending from control valve unit 101 are gathered by terminal connector 102. Then, terminal connector 102 is pushed from an inner position in transmission case 100 to an outer mount position, shown in FIG. 7, therein and secured thereto.
In the structure shown in FIG. 7, a handling space S, which is indicated by broken line of FIG. 7, must be formed to allow the operation of outwardly pushing terminal connector 102 and to mount terminal connector 102 to transmission case 100, upon assembling control valve unit 101 to transmission case 100. Therefore, the required handling space S increases a size of transmission case 100, which causes an increase in the weight and the size of transmission case 100.